


Appropriate Boundaries [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Disabled Character, Disability, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Message, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Sexual Tension, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: Charles has been having serious problems with back cramps in the year and a half since he's been in a wheelchair. His doctor prescribes massage therapy. But when Charles meets his masseur, Erik, in some ways they begin to heal each other. So how do you cross the boundaries between professional touch -- and the personal?A podfic of Appropriate Boundaries by Yahtzee





	Appropriate Boundaries [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeVerde4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Appropriate Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432651) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 

**Length**: 4:05:33  
**Download**: [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/XM-Appropriate%20Boundaries%20by%20Yahtzee-paraka.zip) (Zip 117.5 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/XM-Appropriate%20Boundaries%20by%20Yahtzee-paraka.m4b) (120.7 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".

**Chapter 1**  
  
Or click [here](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/XM-Appropriate%20Boundaries/XM-Appropriate%20Boundaries%2001%20by%20Yahtzee-paraka.mp3) on mobile. 

**Chapter 2**  
  
Or click [here](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/XM-Appropriate%20Boundaries/XM-Appropriate%20Boundaries%2002%20by%20Yahtzee-paraka.mp3) on mobile. 

**Chapter 3**  
  
Or click [here](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/XM-Appropriate%20Boundaries/XM-Appropriate%20Boundaries%2003%20by%20Yahtzee-paraka.mp3) on mobile. 

**Chapter 4**  
  
Or click [here](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/XM-Appropriate%20Boundaries/XM-Appropriate%20Boundaries%2004%20by%20Yahtzee-paraka.mp3) on mobile. 

**Chapter 5**  
  
Or click [here](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/XM-Appropriate%20Boundaries/XM-Appropriate%20Boundaries%2005%20by%20Yahtzee-paraka.mp3) on mobile. 

**Chapter 6**  
  
Or click [here](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/XM-Appropriate%20Boundaries/XM-Appropriate%20Boundaries%2006%20by%20Yahtzee-paraka.mp3) on mobile. 

**Epilogue**  
  
Or click [here](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/XM-Appropriate%20Boundaries/XM-Appropriate%20Boundaries%2007%20by%20Yahtzee-paraka.mp3) on mobile. 


End file.
